Grasp of Reality
by DrShikura
Summary: Continues the story from where The Second Raid left off. In my opinion, How the characters should develop. Rated T for violent content and strong language. Possibly even M in the future
1. Intro

"Don't ever leave me like that again! Or else.. I'll never forgive you!"

Those words burn in Sousuke's mind as he lies in his bed at home. The current time is 2:52 AM. Sousuke has to get up for school in less than 3 hours at the latest. He can't seem to sleep. Something haunts him. It could be the simple fact that he barely dodged that bullet with Kaname. Sousuke lets out a small sigh and rolls over. He hears a slight tip tap in the distance. More than likely it was inside his house. He ignores it, barely caring. In reality, it is his shower faucet dripping because he didn't turn the handle tight enough earlier after taking a shower. He traces his fingers along a small spot on his left shoulder where Kaname struck him repeatedly. Another small sigh escapes him as he rolls over.

_Who am I?_

A question that has plagued the Sergeant for so long. At least since he shot Gauron. The action was out of pure anger. Maybe more so _fear_. Sousuke cannot tell for sure. All these mixed emotions he never knew of before now. They plague him. Like a question in his Japanese History tests that he just doesn't know. No matter how simple the question is, he'll never guess the right answer. Whatever. Sousuke is done fighting. He accepts his incompetence in this "Normal" life. Perhaps someday, he can grow accustomed to this life. He rolls over again. His eyes narrow as his grip on reality fades. The last thing that went through his mind before he falls into a deep sleep is the image of Miss Kaname Chidori. Whom stated earlier that day that she would never forgive him for leaving her alone. Part of him didn't want her to.

* * *

><p><em>Stupid..<em>

Kaname also lies in bed during one of her sleepless nights.

_It's too bad I can't just stop talking to him._

Kaname shivers somewhat. Her bedroom is very warm, but something else if affecting her. Her face shows a wide frown. Stupid Sousuke. He left her here. All alone. Without saying goodbye, even. As a result, Kaname almost died. She wanted to hate Sousuke. For everything he'd done to her. Her life would never go back to normal because of that stupid guy! Part of Kaname was fine with that. That part of her enjoys having him around. It's the part of her that makes her feel safe when he's nearby.

Sousuke is so clueless! What about that greeting she received in Hong Kong?

_"Kaname... You're alive?"_

No shit she's alive. No thanks to your dumb ass. Kaname wanted to say that to him so badly. Now she wonders why Sousuke thought she was dead in the first place. He seemed very surprised to see her. Besides the fact she was in Hong Kong. Something about the way he noted her being alive startled her now that she thinks about it.

It's decided. Kaname is going to inquire about everything tomorrow morning at school. She'll sort ALL her questions out. and perhaps even Sousuke's questions. If they are good, at least.

Contented now, Kaname turns on her side and closes her eyes. She drifts into sleep slowly. The time is not 3:17 AM. In reality, not a lot of time. For Kaname, It's an eternity.


	2. Chapter 1

Sousuke Sagara. His typical self, is up at 5:00 in the morning, typing his daily reports that he must turn into his superiors aboard the Tuatha Dé Danann. Nothing is passing through his head about what bothered him last night. Sousuke's current transfixment is on his laptop screen, which he recently replaced after placing his fist through the previous one after being previously replaced by Wraith. He never took the time to replace it earlier.  
>Sousuke's report didn't say much. As nothing interesting happened the previous day. He finishes typing and proceeds to grab his books for school. At that, Sousuke calmly walks out of his apartment and towards the stairs. He approaches the first floor and passes through it until he reaches the main entrance to his apartment block. He waits calmly on the sidewalk. He usually meets Kaname here and walks with her to school. Checking his watch, Sousuke determines Kaname will be up shortly. He sits on a nearby bench and waits calmly.<p>

* * *

><p>Later...<p>

* * *

><p>Kaname opens one eye to sounds of voices in her apartment. She looks up. She could have sworn she heard her name! Glancing around, Kaname finds nobody. The room is completely dark except for a few rays of light behind her curtains. Wait.. Light? What time is it? Oh shit! Kaname slept in! Her alarm clock has been going off for an hour! Kaname lets a squeal escape her lungs and throttles out of her bed towards her dresser. She rips out her school uniform and sets it on her bed. She runs into the bathroom, undressing while she runs inside. Then suddenly, she screams, falling backwards. somebody is in her bathroom!<p>

"...Who-" she stammers, trying to see who it is.

Kaname's eye twitches and she glares at the shocked man in front of her. "SOUSUKE!" She yells out. Promptly scrambling to her feet, covering her half-exposed body. Sousuke looks from the mirror towards her. "Ah. Miss Chido-" Sousuke examines her quickly. "M- MISS CHIDORI! WHY ARE YOU DRESSED LIKE THAT?"

Kaname stops glaring at Sousuke for a moment, wondering if he's serious. Her face changes form anger to confusion. Then her eye twitches again. A grin stretches across her face. "Oh.." She begins, turning around. "No reason. I figured I'd go to school like this!" She shuffles through one of her dresser drawers.

Sousuke steps out of the bathroom, watching her. "Not a good idea." He says promptly. "It is winter, after all. You'd get cold."

"Oh, I know that." Kaname purrs cheerfully. Her eyes shine as her hands latch on what she was looking for. She withdraws it.

Sousuke watches her. "What are you doi-" He stops abruptly, followed by a sharp cry and then he collapses. His body twitching uncontrollably. A probe is attached to his chest from a wire, sending intense electrical shocks through his body. Kaname smiles happily.

"Stupid pervert." She mutters, humming softly as she reloads her taser and sets it on her dresser. She then proceeds to bring her uniform with her in the bathroom. She locks the door and starts the water.

Meanwhile, Sousuke lies on her floor. He is unable to move. "D- Dammit." He mutters. "I- I'll have to report this." Then he blacks out.

* * *

><p>Later, still.<p>

* * *

><p>Sousuke's eyes open. He is dazed, and attempts to get a grip on his surroundings. He sees Kaname right in front of him, staring at him with a questionable facial expression. Sousuke's first reaction is to flinch and throw his arms in front of him in a shielding motion. Kaname simply lets out a sigh. "What were you thinking?" She inquires simply.<p>

Sousuke watches her, slowly lowering his arms. "Do you wish for me to explain myself?" He asks.  
>"Yes."<br>"Alright. Well, I was sitting outside waiting for you to come out from your apartment earlier so we could walk to school. I sat there for roughly an hour. When you never woke up, I assumed the worst and came up stairs to investigate. Your door was fairly simple to pick the lock on..."

"You..Picked the lock on my front door...?"

"Quite easily. It wasn't a problem. However, when I came inside, you were still asleep. Your alarm clock was going crazy! I tried to make it go to sleep, but it kept turning back on. I simply left it alone, thinking it would wake you up eventually. I did not want to wake you. I assumed you had stayed up late. Sleep deprivation is very hazardous. My guess was, school was the least of your concerns at the time." Sousuke continues. "I waited roughly 15 minutes. When you awoke, I was passing time by having a staring contest with myself in the mirror!"

Kaname blinks. "Wait. Lemme get this straight.. You were staring at yourself in my bathroom mirror waiting for me to wake up?"

"Correct. It's a method of entertainment we use in Mithril all the time when we're off duty. You will be surprised how fast time passes."

Kaname lets out a sigh. "I guess I can't be angry at you. You didn't mean any harm."

"Like I said.." Sousuke begins.

"BUT.." Kaname interrupts him. "If you ever pick the lock on my door again.." She shoots Sousuke an evil glare while a mischievous grin passes her.

Sousuke promptly gulps with anticipation of her next phrase. A bead of sweat rolls down his forehead. Kaname glares at him devilishly. then, suddenly, her facial expression turns into one of kindness. "I'll think of some kind of torture for you after the fact." She says, laughing loudly.

Sousuke nods. "Roger. I understand."

Kaname stands up at that moment. "Let's go to school now. It's your fault I'm going to be late."

"What? No it's not. you were an hour late to begin with." Sousuke replies defensively.

"It's not your fault that you know of.." Kaname mumbles inaudibly towards him. The two students leave Kaname's apartment and walk down the street. The current time is 7:24 AM. In reality, These two teenagers do not know what awaits them at the moment.

* * *

><p>Later again.<p>

* * *

><p>Kaname and Sousuke burst through the classroom door. "Sorry I'm late!" Kaname cries. While Sousuke remains silent. She spoke indirectly for him as well. The class is full of students who watch silently. The teacher behind the desk is not Ms. Kagurazaka, in stead, a tall man with clean combed hair and rounded glasses stands. He shoots a glare towards the interrupting students.<p>

"Well well well. Miss Chidori and Mister Sagara. So glad you could join us." He says to them with a hint of impatience in his voice. "From what I was told, I could expect being late from Sousuke, but you, Kaname? Ms. Kagurazaka's star pupil?"

Kaname promptly bows to him. "My apologies, Sir. I have no excuse for being late."

The substitute teacher points towards the chalkboard. Written on the board is "Mr. Konaharu" He nods at her. "Take your seats you two."

Kaname and Sousuke sit down, and watch the teacher.

"As you may know, My name is Mr. Konaharu. Ms. Kagurazaka is home sick today with a high fever. She could not make it today, so I will be filling in."

Whatever else said was lost to Kaname as she drowns out. She usually pays good attention in class. Today, something else steals her concentration. She turns her head ever so slightly so the outline of Sousuke Sagara enters her peripheral vision. Not so much that he's notice, but so she can be assured that her savior is sitting there.

Kaname smiles slightly, watching the teacher now. Knowing deep down inside that she is safe while that guy behind her sits in this class. Or while he follows her home every day. Or while he stares at himself in her bathroom mirror. She zones back into class and listens intently to Mr. Konaharu.

While Kaname busies herself in class, Sousuke glances around suspiciously. This new teacher could mean serious business. He just brings bad feelings to Sousuke. He scans the class for any signs of a trap. Nothing. That doesn't mean he gives up. Sousuke sifts through every possible scenario and works out a battle plan for each one that didn't involve instant death. Something about this sub didn't seem right. Sousuke is intent on finding out what.


	3. Chapter 2

"Mister Sagara. Miss Chidori. You two stay put." Mr. Konaharu says as the rest of the class shuffles out of the room.

"Uh- I- Yes sir." Kaname stutters. She and Sousuke remain in the classroom with the tall teacher. Mr. Konaharu fixes his glasses with his fingertip.

"I trust you two understand the situation I'm in." He says.

"Uhmm." Kaname begins. "We were late, and you're punishing us?" She guesses apprehensively.

"Certainly not." Mr. Konaharu chirps. Kaname lets out a breath of relief. "It's my first day on the job. I can't be handing out bad student reports. It'll make me seem like I'm doing my job wrong." He explains.

"Sir, excuse me, sir." Sousuke interrupts.

"Yes, Mister Sagara? What is it?"

"As reluctant as I may be of giving you, of all people, my insight on battle strategies, there have been noted situations where information had to be reversed in order for the general success to pass through."

Kaname looks at him. "You mean to tell me, you want the teacher to lie on his repo-" she is cut off.

"Exactly, Mr. Sagara." Konaharu smiles. "I'm willing to look the other way on this. For all our sakes."

"Sir. I do thank you for tha-"

"BUT.." Konaharu interrupts Sousuke. "You two have to promise me it doesn't happen again. Even something as small as being late to school can look really bad for somebody in my position."

"Understood." The two students answer.

"Good. Now go on. You have somewhere else to be." Konaharu finishes. Waving them off.

Without a word, Kaname and Sousuke leave the classroom. They walk down the shady hallway. The midday sunlight shines through the latched windows that line the entire right side of the hallway. If one looked outside those windows, they would see another annex building with several walkways wrapped around a small courtyard. The courtyard is empty because it's so cold outside.

"Seriously.." Kaname hisses. "Never again, Sousuke."

"I- I'm sorry?" Sousuke croaks.

"Don't EVER do that to me again. I'll never forgive you!" Kaname tells him, serious-faced.

Sousuke blinks, almost stopping dead in his tracks. "Y- You mean.. About being late. R- right, Miss Chidori?"

"What else would I be talking about?"

"Oh.. N- Nothing. I guess."

Kaname growls at him in annoyance. "You're such a nuisance, Sousuke."

"M- My apologies." Sousuke Drops his gaze.

"Yeah. Yeah. there you are being all Mr. Captain America again." Kaname glares. "I suppose you're MY nuisance. So, I guess that's a good thing." Her facial expression softens.

A group of four students passes them in the hallway, chattering noisily. One girl and Three guys. The girl carries her schoolbooks against her torso carefully. the rest of the guys are obviously following her, talking about their own things. While she politely agrees and tries her best to listen.

She was without a doubt fairly popular. Her hair trailed behind her in long brown streaks. Her uniform is neatly taken care of. Her bodily posture if perfect. A fine young woman. All the guys following her clumsily are slack-jawed, no-belt deadbeats. Or, at least, that's what their appearances give off. Their pants hand sideways and their jackets are unbuttoned. One boy carries his hands shoved in his pockets. The other even has the audacity to be smoking! Giving off the speech "All the teachers are busy!"

"Sousuke." Kaname snaps. Sousuke jumps to reality. "Are you even listening?"

"Uhh- Y- Yeah. Of course." Sousuke stutters. He must have been paying attention to the girl who just passed them and turned into another hallway. He thought about her. She obviously let herself fall into an ambush situation. Outnumbered 3 to 1. The weakest link would be the boy with his hands in his pockets, as his main defenses are occupied. If she took him out, the other two would be disheartened. Assuming she's as able-bodied as Sousuke. Sousuke now pays attention to the blue-haired girl next to him.

"Seriously, Sousuke." Kaname says, watching him with a curious look. "What goes through that head of yours?"

"You don't want to know." Sousuke mutters.

"..Say..Sousuke?" Kaname inquires. Now's her chance!

"Yes, Miss Chidori?"

"Could I ask you a serious question?"

"Of course."

"Why did you leave?"

"I'm-.. I'm sorry?"

"You know what I mean. Why did you leave Tokyo? Why didn't you come back?"

"They were my ord-"

"Don't give me that crap!" Kaname bursts out. "There has to be more!" She stops walking now, and glares at Sousuke.

Sousuke lets out a thin sigh. "I was ordered to leave. And all communication with you was prohibited. I wasn't even allowed to say goodbye."

"And you listened...?" Kaname asks, emotionally hurt.

"I had no choice. I was needed immediately to pilot the Arbalest."

Kaname lowers her gaze. "Who gave you the orders?"

"It was a mutual agreement among all my superior officers. Captain Testarossa, Commander Markdukas, Genera-"

"Tessa? She made you leave?"

"She played a part in it, yes."

"I see." Kaname mutters. Little did Sousuke know how mush Kaname resented the Captain right now.

"Well.."Kaname sighs, half-heartedly. "You thought I was dead. What was that all about?"

Sousuke shuffles uneasily. He begins to explain. "You remember Gauron? That guy who kept trying to kidnap you?"

"Y- Yeah. I remember he died on The Tuatha De Danaan."

"Well. He-" Sousuke is interrupted as a loud bell rings.

"Uhh.. Oh right. Lunch." Kaname mutters. They had apparently been talking for longer than she thought.

Sousuke and Kaname shuffle uneasily. Sousuke relishes the opportunity to change the subject and Kaname wishes he'd continue explaining. Students of all ages, shapes, and sizes begin to shuffle out of their classrooms. The sound of talking instantly floods the classmates' ears.

"Oh, Kanameee!" A voice calls out. Kaname looks up silently. Kyoko; Kaname's best friend, stands a few yards down the hallway, waving her arm carelessly in the air. In her free hand, she clutches her little camera that she usually carries.

Kaname nods. "I- I'd better go." She says to Sousuke. "I'll see you around." She walks away without another word.

Sousuke watches silently as she walks away. "Yeah.." he sighs. "Not a problem."

* * *

><p>"There was blood ALL OVER her little mangled schoolgirl body!" Gauron pokes devilishly. "I wish I'd have taken photos of it so I could show you!"<p>

Sousuke whips out his sidearm and unloads an entire magazine into the disabled Gauron's body. The heart monitors flatline. Sousuke stands, shocked. His whole workd seems to collapse around him. "Ch- Chidori's D- D- Dead.." He stutters to himself aloud. Then, a beeping fills his ears. Sousuke gives a small gasp The beeping proceeds faster and faster. Suddenly, a large explosion fills the room and the flames engulf Sousuke. In his dying moments, he can hear the sound of a girl crying his name. All in pain, fear, hate, and other mixed emotions. The scream, Sousuke instantly knows is Kaname's. Then, Sousuke loses himself in the fires.

* * *

><p>Sousuke jumps back to reality with a small gasp. Sousuke glances around and sees Shinji standing across the lunch table at him. "Sousuke? You alright?"<p>

Sousuke lets out a sigh. "Yes."

Shinji sits down across from him. "You don't look very alright." He says, examining Sousuke's tired look. "You spaced out sitting here. You looked like you'd seen a ghost! I was calling your name for several minutes before you answered."

Sousuke now realizes the voice he heard wasn't Kaname's, but it was Shinji's. Why did it sound like Kaname calling his name? "Did I say anything?"

"No."

Sousuke nods in agreement. "Understood." His eyes glance around. Normal school lunch. Everybody sits at their usual tables, conversing and eating happily. The cafeteria is rarely used as you have to order your lunch outside at a small stand. This is simply a place to sit down and hang out for most people.

"Sorry if I'm bothering you." Shinji says quickly.

Sousuke looked distant, and vaguely uninterested. "No. It isn't that."

Then, a voice is heard. "Mister Sagara, report!" The substitute teacher, Mr. Konaharu approaches.

Sousuke's first reaction is to jump from his seat and stand at attention. "Sir! Sousuke Sagara reporting as ordered, Sir!"

Mr. Konaharu looks mildly shocked. "Y- Yes." He continues. "I need that report from you. You're missing today's paper."

Sousuke glances around. "Oh. Right. Yes sir! I do believe I have it in my bag. Permission to retrieve the objective?"

"Go ahead?"

Sousuke bends over and rummages through his books sitting next to him. He withdraws a small sheet of paper. It's messily done, but in readable condition. "Sir! My apologies, Sir. I must have forgotten to turn it in."

"That's fine." Konaharu says, examining the paper. "Okay. You're good. Thanks~"

"Sir!" sousuke says, bringing his hand up in a salute. "Am I dismissed, Sir?"

"I guess." Kpnaharu walks away.

Sousuke eases his posture. He turns around and Shinji is staring at him.

"My apologies. It's what I'm used to." Sousuke explains.

"You surprise me more and more every day."


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm horribly sorry for not writing in so long! This show, me having finished it a long time ago, is fairly crusty. I have also had a lot on my plate. So life is rather hectic. I'm trying to make the time to write. though, chronic Writer's Block isn't helping me. I was very attached to this story at first, and not so much now. I'm trying to find that attaching point, so stay tuned to see if I find it!**

* * *

><p>The rest of the day is going fairly smooth. Kaname is spending most of it avoiding Sousuke. With very little idea as to why, however. She is very eager to continue her conversation with Sousuke. Something seemed to set her off, though. She just figured he would give her another "It isn't a problem," and shrug it off. It was best if she avoided him. It's now the end of the school day. Kaname sets off to return to her footlocker and retrieve her minor electronics and useless items she chooses not to carry around school. As she approaches, however, she sees a familiar sight.<p>

"I could have figured." She sighs. Approaching a student silently. A single man crouches behind a wall with a small device in his hand. The device is attached to a long white wire. Kaname hovers over him menacingly, her fan already withdrawn from her bag. The student looks up.

"Uh- It- It's not what it looks like." Sousuke mutters.

"Yeah.. Right.." Kaname replies. "Let me get my stuff before you blow it to hell." She sighs, turning away from him.

She opens her small locker to reveal a rugged pair of city shoes and various small items. She withdraws what she intends to take home with her and turns away. Silently brushing past the other student.

What's gotten into her? Sousuke thinks to himself. He watches as she walks away from him. Letting out a sigh, Sousuke slowly begins wrapping up his explosives. He pockets them without a word and opens his foot locker. "Oh yeah!" He exclaims. Good thing he didn't blow everything up. The intrusion was a report he paid one of the other students to retrieve for him.

He withdraws a small paper and reads it. Nothing out of the ordinary. Mr. Konaharu was an average man. Even when Sousuke wasn't watching him. Oh well. He crumbles the paper and closes his locker, walking down the path Kaname set on minutes later. "I wonder if She's mad at me.."

It's the end of the school day. These students stubbornly cease to acknowledge each other. In reality, a mistake they could have avoided.

* * *

><p>Later.<p>

* * *

><p>A loud ring is heard. Sousuke shoot up, in full combat mode. He throws the blanket off himself. Throwing himself out of bed, he hits the dirt. (Or his floor.) Scanning the room, no intruders have entered. The noise was his phone ringing. He lets out a sigh of relief. A single bead of sweat rolls down the side of his face. Sousuke stands up, approaching the phone. He scans the Caller ID. A private number appears on the LCD screen. Casually picking up the phone, Sousuke answers. "Hello?"<p>

"Sousuke. It's Melissa." The caller replies.

"I- Irzu 2. What's going on?" Sousuke asks, ready to throw his gear on and fly out the door.

"I just got word directly from Captain Testarossa." Melissa says. "You're needed at base. ASAP."

"Understood. I'll pack my things and go." Sousuke mutters.

"No. Now. That means Socks, Shoes, Jacket, and go." Melissa says urgently.

"R- Right. May I ask why?" Sousuke responds, half-asleep still.

"Don't ask questions, Sagara! Just get ready to go! Kurz is waiting for you 2 kliks south of your apartment." She hangs up. What was that about? Sousuke simply throws some shoes on, grabs his jacket, and begins walking.

Right where she said he'd be, Kurz suddenly appears in front of Sousuke. His armslave is there, accompanied by the Arbalest. "Hop in." Kurz says on the speaker. Sousuke promptly climbs into his armslave. Almost clueless. He closes the hatch and powers on the operating system. Al speaks to him, running thorugh a list of system specs that are in check.

"AI, patch me into radio comms with Irzu 6." Sousuke mutters to his armslave.

"Negative, Sergeant. I'm afraid I cannot." Al replies.

"What? Why?"

"I have been ordered to disallow it."

"Dammit."

"Incoming text protocol."

Sousuke reads the text screen. It is a message sent from Kurz's armslave. It reads "Follow me! Don't be a slowpoke!" Sousuke promptly turns on his on-screen displays and takes manual control of his armslave. Kurz is speeding away. At that, Sousuke launches himself after. Both men activate their active camo units. Ready for battle any time.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

* * *

><p><em>What's going on? I'm not the same girl I used to be.<em>

Kaname thinks to herself, staring at the ceiling in her apartment. She questions her relationship with Sousuke now. As she begins to grasp the stress he causes. Finally muttering aloud to herself. "I know he doesn't mean any harm.. But.."

Rolling over, Kaname stares at the wall now. Things aren't like they used to be. Kaname doesn't see sousuke as that "Annoying stupid guy. Who happens to be a little cute."

Now.. She just sees Sousuke. Nothing spectacular about him. Just.. This guy. Maybe it's some kind of anxiety she has towards the recent events in Hong Kong. Maybe she'l settle down and return to having that little crush she always had on her guardian. Now it seems she gets more pleasure out of being away from him than spending time with him. How little choice she has, knowing that stupid guy is out there somewhere causing trouble. The dripping of a loose water faucet in her bathroom is the only sound. It seems so hollow and distant to the girl right now.

_Why didn't I talk to him about it?_

She wonders. She quickly ponders all reasons she would have had. The last thing that crosses her mind before her body rejects her emotions and forces her to sleep is the word "Remember" Then she passes into a deep sleep.


End file.
